thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Patterson
Patricia Patterson, also known as Miss Patterson, Pushover Patterson, Pushover Patty, or Pushover Pat-leftie, is a babysitter in San Francisco. She is known to have babysat Raven and Cory Baxter, Chelsea Daniels and Eddie Thomas. Every child she babysat knew she was a pushover and 'pushed her around'. She has only appeared in 'Cake Fear' but Raven and Cory knew her before the episode took place. Before 'Cake Fear' Before the events of Cake Fear, Miss Patterson babysat Raven and Cory Baxter, who despite being toddlers, pushed her around. Before Tanya Baxter's birthday, Raven and Cory ate Tanya's birthday cake, which we know what it looked like because Miss Patterson made an exact replica of it. After eating it, Victor asked who ate it, but Raven and Cory blamed Miss Patterson. Because she was such a pushover though, she 'admitted' to 'eating it'. After this, the Baxters stopped using her as their babysitter. Presumably they began to use Mrs Wilson. Miss Patterson never forgot this day, and wanted to get 'revenge' on Raven and Cory. During 'Cake Fear' When Miss Patterson told Victor about what had really happened that night, Victor decided that it was only fair to get Raven and Cory back for what they did. So he had them on the hidden-camera show Revenge of the Babysitter. At the start of that show, she made Raven and Cory some hot fudge sundaes, proving how much of a pushover she was. Although she had a bag with her that nobody could touch. When Raven tried to look into the bag, Miss Patterson told Raven and Cory not to look in the bag, talk about the bag or even think about the bag. After Cory asked if they could smell the bag, she told them not to smart mouth around it either. She then got back to making the sundaes. She then took a shower, so that gave a chance for Raven and Cory to look in the bag, as well as Chelsea and Eddie, who had just joined them at the time. Inside the bag was a scrapbook of newspaper articles about her. The headlines read "Revenge Seeking Babysitter Sent Away", "Revenge Seeking Babysitter Escapes", and "Revenge Seeking Babysitter Seeks Revenge". After this, they promptly returned the bag and ran. But Chelsea is caught by Miss Patterson and is sent to a "better place". Then fake 'police' arrive, apparently looking for an evil babysitter. When Raven, Cory and Eddie tell the police about Miss Patterson, she herself enters the room with cocoa for everyone. But she tells the police that her name is Miss Livingston, much to the kids' shock. The police then examine the bag, which Miss Patterson has swapped the contents of. The bag then had knitting needles, a teddy bear and a storybook inside. The police then leave, and Eddie does too. Miss Patterson claimed that Eddie had "joined Chelsea". She then warns Raven and Cory about them looking in the bag, so they run. But wherever Raven and Cory go, Miss Patterson somehow gets there first. She appears upstairs, at the back door, in the window, the TV show crew cutting the lights and cued the thunder for effects, and lastly, in the kitchen, with the lights back on. Miss Patterson then shows Raven and Cory the cake which is identical to Mom's birthday cake and made them eat it, with Raven admitting to a hidden camera that her and Cory ate the cake. After that, Victor, Eddie, Chelsea, the police and the production team re-enter for the closing scene of Revenge of the Babysitter. After 'Cake Fear' Raven, Cory and Victor watch the episode on their TV, and Revenge of the Babysitter was canceled. When Victor leaves the room, Miss Patterson is there, like she was when Raven and Cory were hiding from her. Appearances *'Cake Fear' Category:Characters